pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Finally, The Journey Begins! (PAWK)
"Finally, The Journey Begins!" 'is the 1st episode of the first season in ''Pokémon Adventures with Kayla, and the 1st episode overall in the series. Synopsis TBA Plot/Script [Open. Int. Cerulean City, Kayla's House; Evening Time] '''Kayla Anderson: Wow! My birthday party was AWESOME! I can't wait till my next b-day! Kayla's Mom, Sally Anderson: (Smiles) I'm glad you enjoyed it honey, I did my best to put your party together. Kayla: I had so much fun with my friends, too and I hope they enjoyed it as well! Sally: Well tell them that they're welcome to come over here when ever they want to hang out with you again sometime. And you thank your friends for the gifts they gave you, right? Kayla: Yes Mom. Of course I did. I love the all presents they got me! It was a bunch of Pokémon stuff this time! Pokémon Plushes, figures, clothes, books, and cards. Sally: Speaking of presents, and Pokémon, I got you a birthday present too, dear. Kayla: You did? What is it? Sally: This is...(Sally starts searching through her purse, finds a letter, and takes it out.)...it! (She hands Kayla a letter.) Kayla: A piece of paper? Sally: Not just any ol' piece of paper. Read it. (Kayla reads the letter. It says: Dear Anderson Family, You've told me a lot about Kayla and she seems like the type of person that can handle the responsibility of taking care of Pokémon and traveling around by herself (but technically Kayla won't be alone because she'll have Pokémon with her). You also told me that it will be Kayla's birthday soon and she will finally be ten-years-old, the legal age for becoming a Pokémon Trainer (tell her I said happy birthday!). Needless to say, I am willing to help Kayla begin her career as a Pokémon Trainer. Kayla can come to my laboratory on Monday, two days after her birthday to get registered as a Pokémon Trainer and to her starter Pokémon and Pokédex. My lab is located here in Kanto in Pallet Town. I look forward to seeing Kayla here soon. Sincerely, Professor Samuel Oak.) (Kayla was speechless.) Sally: What do you think, sweetheart? (Kayla was silent for a few seconds and then replied.) Kayla: OMG!!! YES YES YES YES YES!!! (Kayla hugs her mom tight.) Kayla: Thank you soooo much!!! Sally: Aw, you're welcome dear. I know how much you love and care for Pokémon. Kayla: The letter says I can go to his lab two days from now, which is Monday. Right? Sally: Yes. He wanted you to get prepared first before coming to his lab. Kayla: Ok. I can't wait for Monday! This is the best birthday ever! The only thing that would make this b- day even better is if Dad was here. (Sighs) I really miss him. Sally: I know dear. I really miss him too. He'd be really proud of you, following in his footsteps. Kayla: Do you think I might bump into Dad while I'm traveling on my Pokémon journey? Sally: (Sighs) I don't know. Who knows where he is now? Even since his transceiver broke I could never keep in touch with him anymore. I wish I got a new one for him or had found some other way to have keep in touch with him. Kayla: I know. I just wish that Dad could come back home someday soon. [Transit. Scene. Kayla's House in her room; Nighttime] Kayla: Go Pokémon! (Kayla throws the Pokeball and a Pokémon exits the Pokéball.) ???: Butterfree! Kayla: Hello Butterscotch. I have exciting news to tell you. Butterscotch the Butterfree: Free? Kayla: You know that today is my birthday and I just became 10-years-old, the legal age for becoming a Pokémon trainer so my mom said I could go on a Pokémon journey with you and catch more Pokémon, complete the Pokédex, and battle and bond with my Pokémon, and travel the world! Isn't that exciting? Butterscotch: But, Butterfree! Kayla: But we're not going on that journey today, we'll have to wait two days from now to go to Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town to get my Pokémon trainer license, Pokédex, and starter Pokémon- he already knows I have you but Oak offered me another Pokémon any way. Butterscotch: Free! Free! Kayla: I know right? I so excited! I can't wait till Monday! (After Kayla was talking to Butterscotch, she returned it back into its Pokéball and Kayla, gets ready for bed, and then goes to sleep.) [Transit. Scene. Kayla's House in the living room; Daytime] Kayla: Aw yeah! Today and tomorrow I'm going to train and practice hard so I'll be ready for my Pokémon journey! Sally: Alright dear, but please eat breakfast first. [Transit. Scene. Kayla's House in the kitchen] (Sally starts cooking breakfast, and Kayla sits at the kichen table and picks up the letter.) Kayla: I honestly can't believe I'm on an actual Pokémon journey, It's such a dream come true. (Kayla starts to read over the letter again, and near the end of the letter, she sees the sentence- "My lab is located here in Kanto in Pallet Town. I look forward to seeing Kayla here soon. Sincerely, Professor Samuel Oak", and gasps.) Kayla: Wait a minute. Mom! Sally: Yes, Kayla? (Sally places scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast on two plate as they talk.) Kayla: Um, where exactly is this place called 'Pallet Town' located? Sally: Pallet Town? Hm, that place is about two cities away. Why do you ask, honey? Kayla: That far away? Well, Professor Oak said that his lab is located in Pallet Town but I don't know how to get there on time for Monday. Sally: Oh dear. I haven't thought of that! I'm so sorry Kayla. Kayla: No, it's my fault, Mom. I should have noticed it before. Hm, I guess I could ask people around here about the quickest way to get there. Yes! I could do that right now! I still have time to make it there by Monday! (Kayla runs up stair into her room and quickly packs a lot of items, such as Pokéballs and clothes, into a blue backpack. She then runs back down stairs and goes out their front door.) Kayla: Bye, Mom! Love you! Wish me luck on my journey! Sally: Wait! What about your breakfast! (Kayla shuts the door.) (Sighs) Always in a rush, just like her father. [Transit. Scene. Cerulean City, outside] Kayla: Hmm, I wonder who I should ask? WIP Characters Humans * Kayla Anderson * Sally Anderson * Professor Oak (mentioned only) * Kayla's Father (mentioned only) Pokémon * Kayla's Butterfree, Butterscotch Locations Kanto Reigon * Cerulean City **Kayla’s House Objects * Pokéballs Trivia * TBA Category:Pokémon Adventures with Kayla Category:Episodes Category:PPG&MLP-Rule!'s Content